


He's Also Got a Sonic Screwdriver

by Claire



Category: Leverage
Genre: Improper use of a Doctor Who toy, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec loves gadgets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Also Got a Sonic Screwdriver

Alec loves gadgets; a side effect of being a tech-geek, he's always claimed. He loves being surrounded by computers, the quiet whirr of the fans more soothing than any lullaby.

He had an iPhone the day they came out. Seven, actually. All set up for different aliases and not one of them actually being paid for by him.

He's got multiple lightsabers in every available colour, with twice as many in red because it's the Maul edition that connects at the base to make the double-ended blade.

In the closet in his bedroom there's a lifesize K-9, voice-activated _and_ remote-controlled, and Alec still hasn't admitted to anyone that he got hard the first time he heard a robot dog say _yes, Master_.

Next to K-9, there's a to-scale, although not life-size, model of the Enterprise NCC 1701-D (and he won't hear anyone diss Kirk, but Picard's his boy) with a small button under the saucer-section that makes the nacelles light up. He's also never told anyone that he's been known to fly it around his apartment, making warp-speed noises as he goes.

But, right now, his favourite gadget is the one he's holding the remote for, the one that's making Eliot squirm in his seat every time Alec flicks the switch. And Nate's already asked Eliot if he's feeling okay, commented on the flushed sheen on Eliot's skin and the way he seems to be having trouble concentrating.

"Maybe he's coming down with something." Words from Sophie as she reaches out to press the back of her hand against Eliot's forehead. "He does feel awfully hot." Although the look she's just thrown Alec tells him she knows exactly what's going on.

"Ooh," Parker claps her hands. "Are you going to vomit?" And Alec's not entirely sure why she's so excited at the prospect of seeing someone puke, but he guesses all sorts of things entertain you when you aren't right in the head.

"No, I'm not--" Eliot grinds out, fine tremors running through him as Alec thumbs the remote again.

"I think Sophie's right. Maybe you _are_ coming down with something," Nate says. "Go and get some rest."

Alec can tell Eliot's bristling at Nate dismissing him like that, can tell he's about to declare he's fine. Right up until Alec pushes the remote up to _high_ and a shuddered gasp escapes from Eliot.

"That's it. Alec, take him home; I don't think he's in any state to drive."

Alec's on his feet before Nate finishes speaking, sliding the remote into his pocket, because he's got the entire drive home to play and he's not letting Eliot off _that_ easily.

"Good idea," agrees Sophie. "I'm sure Eliot will feel much better once he's in bed."

And Alec just smiles at her, and follows Eliot out.


End file.
